1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display device, and a method of generating a gamma reference voltage for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an organic light emitting display device is widely used as a flat panel display device as an electronic device is manufactured in a smaller size and consumes lower power. Generally, an organic light emitting display device employing an analog driving technique may include a plurality of pixel circuits in a display panel.